Deal with the Devil: Vampires Suck
by Band3rSnatch
Summary: When Jade gets bitten by a rogue Vampire and it falls in love with her, he'll do anything for her. Even murder his own kind. When Jake Imprints On Madison, things get a little...complicated. Will Jade conform to Lucy's society so she can quench her everlasting thirst for Human Blood?
1. Chapter 1: Chicken Legs

Chapter One (View of Jade)

"Beautiful," I say, looking up at the dress my best friend Ethan was holding up to his bag of bones body. His face broke into a smile. "Really?" he asked, looking down at it.

I smiled up at him. "Go try it on, you big goof!"

Let me explain something. Well, explain Ethan. He's Gay. Always has been, always will be, and prom will be in a few days. Lucky Bastard got asked by the kindest guy in school, William Shaw. Color me jealous! I'm not even going to prom. I haven't been asked by anyone, and I am NOT asking anyone myself. Desperate much?

Ethan pops his head out of the fake velvet curtain eagerly. "You Ready?" he asks excitedly. "Ready as I'll ever be," I sigh, leaning back in the hella' uncomfortable chair I had chosen to sit in, for what reasons I did not know. Ethan comes out, his chicken legs poking out of the loosely hanging red sparkle dress. His face fell when he saw my expression.

"Maybe….not that one." I say gently, standing. "Hold on a second." I run into the petites dress aisle. He needed something long, to cover up his corndog stick legs. I finally found the perfect dress wedged between a slutty two piece dress and a flapper's worst nightmare. A baby blue strapless dress with shear flowing lace that would trail behind him, and cover his little chicken legs. The best part? The huge black bow on the waist that was covered in multicolored sequins. When I brought it to him, his face was a massive smile. He inhaled sharply. "It's Perfect!" he exclaimed, rushing to try it on.

When he came out from trying it on, I said, "Now all we need is fake boobs and Nair." I smiled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2: Husked Heartbreaker

Chapter Two

"You did what to her?!" Braden's voice had a dangerous edge to it. Jessen smiled cruelly, enjoying the tortured look on Braden's face. "I ripped your precious princess Jade's heart to pieces," Jessen spat at him, and Braden growled. "I'll show you ripped to pieces, you waste of time!" and then, my friends, Braden lunged at Jessen, fangs bared.

Jessen easily outweighed Braden by a good sixty pounds, as Jessen was the Star Quarterback of the football team. But Braden was in a murderous Vampire rage, and nothing could stop him. Braden hissed, revealing more of his gleaming white fangs at Jessen as he shoved the quarterback to the ground. "You can't kill me!" Jessen growls, wiggling under Braden's vampiric strength. "Shut up, Demigod. You're mommy can't help you. She's probably too busy seducing mortal men to make more of useless copies of you." Braden smiled cruelly, pinning down Jessen's face with his hand. "Now if you're lucky, I'll leave you with enough blood to live through the night to think of what you've done." He hissed. Jessen's helpless screams echoed through the night, beating against the alley walls in desperation. Braden sank his fangs into the warm freckled flesh of Jessen's neck, determined to suck every single drop of life out of the heartbreaking bastard. Braden was lost in thoughts of Jade as Jessen's eyes began to glaze over.

Jade…

Her fishhook earrings, her green gray eyes sparkling when she laughed.

Her struggle to open her front door after school, looking over her shoulder in curiosity feeling eyes watching her every move in awe. Braden's eyes.

She didn't even know he existed…..

The way she whimpers at night when she has nightmares about Jessen…..

JESSEN!

Jessen…..

Braden let go too late.

All that was left of the demigod was a shriveled husk.


	3. Chapter 3: Bullshit

(View of Jade)

When I got to school, the halls were chaotic as always. I could feel the nervous vibe coming off of everyone. Was it Prom? I found Christy at her locker, and she spoke without averting her eyes from her mini mirror. "Jessen Bennett got found in a trashcan downtown." I look at her, not concerned. "So? He's always wasted. What's the big deal?" I grabbed my French textbook and my pencilbox. Christy rubs her lips together, then slams her locker closed. She looks at me, her eyes empty of emotion. "But this time, he was dead."

The principal spoke into the microphone. "Students." He said, but the roar of rumors continued. "STUDENTS!" he screamed, and the crowd of 327 students hushed. "I have some….unfortunate news." He clears his throat, shuffling the papers in front of him. "One of our dedicated students…." The principals voice cracked, and he clears his throat again. "A school spirit savior has fallen from our ranks today." I snort, and quickly cover it with a cough. Christy nudges me to be quiet. "Jessen Bennett, as you may know, was an important player on the varsity football team, but not only that. Oh no, my dear student body, he was brave. Encouraging. Academically gen…" the lights went out, and a few screams broke through the darkness, and a sweet tinkling of maniacal laughter tickled my ears. Then , the Principal, let out a bloodcurtling scream. I fumbled for Christy in the darkness. "Christy!" I hissed, as the lights flicker on. And what I saw, I'll never forget.


	4. Chapter 4: Dust Bunnies and Hermit Crabs

He was running.

He could hear the sirens.

But she needed him.

She _needed_ him!

Braden skidded to a stop. He'd killed two people in the last twenty-four hours. "I'm a murderer." He said, staring down at his at his bloody hands.

"It's Not Fair!" he screamed, punching the tree he was standing next to. "It's not fair!" He repeated, sliding to the ground. "I love you." He cried, slamming his head back into the tree trunk. "iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!" he said, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you okay?" a female voice cautioned. His heart hammered in his chest. It couldn't be. "I'm fine," he replied, turning away from Jade. "You seemed really upset. Do you live around here?" she asked, smiling kindly. "In a way, yes." He said, looking at her directly for the first time. "Do you go to school?" she asked, smiling at the color of his eyes. They reminded her of the color of a sky when a storm was brewing. "No." he replied, looking down at his feet. Jade frowned, the gears in her head turning. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?" she asked, without the playful tone she used with Braden earlier. He shook his head, Shame faced. "Unless you count the box in the alley," he joked, desperate to make her smile. He earned a small one. "You can stay at my apartment. I live with a few dust bunnies and a hermit crab." She joked.

He smiled.

"That sounds…..nice."


	5. Chapter 5: The Bite

View of Jade

"And you just took him home?" Christy's eyes were as big as plates. "What the hell else was I supposed to do? To say? He was yelling his confession of love to a tree for Christ's sake!" I whisper-yelled, dropping off my textbooks at my locker. Christy sighs, applying mascara in her locker's tiny mirror.

"I wish you didn't already know you're crazy. It would make it more fun to tell you." I shook my head. "I'm not crazy, I'm specially trained." Christy gives me a side glance. "whatever." She shrugs.

As third period came to an end, I got a paper airplane to the neck. I felt it fall inside my hood. Madame Hayes (my French Teacher), looked away, and I grabbed it, unfolding it slowly.

 **Plz come 2 prom. U don't need a date. –Ethan**

I roll my eyes. Why does he write like that? I quickly scribble down my answer, crumble it in a ball, and throw it back.

 _I am not going to Prom. Not this year, not the next, not ever. It's just a fucking popularity contest._

Madame Hayes clears her throat. "Give me that." She says, beckoning towards Ethan. She takes it, reads it, then looks up at me. "I'm glad you feel that way, Miss Jade. You're now part of the Prom Committee, Congratulations."

When I came home, Braden was curled up in a ball hoodie pulled over has face on the couch, sleeping. I had just gotten off of work.

"Oi! GET UP!" I hollered, nudging his foot. His eyes shot open and zeroed in on me like a predator. "What time is it?" he groans, sitting up. " Six pm. C'mon. We're going shopping." I say, dusting off y shirt casually. Braden groans again. "Fine. But do you have any sunscreen?"

At the mall, Braden stood close to me, watching everyone suspiciously. "How about Abercrombie?" I suggest, grabbing his hand. I give him my credit card. "I want you to get five outfits, underwear and everything. Spend as much as you need, okay?" He looked bewildered. "Are you sure?" he says, looking at me uncertainly. "I am for sure I want you to have clothes." I say. With one last departing look, he reluctantly crept in.

A few hours later, Braden was comfortably sitting on my futon, curled up happily watching some show on the TV. As I cooked a simple stir fry, I watched him. His eyebrow went up when something caught his attention. He hugged his knees, setting his chin in between them. He looked so….frail. So lonely. I reached down, fascinated by him. I could hear the pan sizzling, but it didn't think anything of it. Braden's head snapped up, staring at me like I was doing something wrong.

 _.sizzle._

What is that _smell?_

 _Ow. Ow. Oh jesus. Christ, what the hell? It burned. Everything burns. Ow. Why am I on the floor? I ruined dinner. Everything is swimming._

 _I see Braden. Why is he red? He looks scared. Why was he getting darker? Pain….my neck…Braden?_


	6. Chapter 6:Through the Looking Glass

View of Jade

My eyes flutter open to see Braden's concerned face staring back at me. "oh god, I thought I killed you!" he fretted.

"where-what….my head…." I moaned, grimacing. "Oh. Right. Hold on." He says, getting up and walking away. I don't know how long he was really gone, but it felt like eternity. He came back with a Styrofoam cup, with a bendy straw and a lid concealing the liquid inside. "What is it?" I ask, sniffing the cup. I gagged. Why did everything smell a thousand times worse? "Broth." He says, but I have a feeling he's lying. But I sip at it anyway. It was deliciously amazing. Warm, Syrupy, and it tasted like all my favorite foods. My head cleared, and I sat up. "What was that?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbows. "Don't worry about that right now. Can you stand?" he asks, smiling when I stood. "c'mon." he said, pulling me to the hallway. "I want you to jog to me." He says, opening his arms. So I did. But it wasn't a jog. I slammed into him, and we collided into the wall. "what just happened?" I ask, looking around. "It was like I…"

"Warped time and distance?" Braden finished for me. "How can…" "I know what you're going to say?" he asks. I nod. "Simple Telepathy, Go ahead and try to think of the word I'm thinking of." I didn't argue. My brain screamed at me, pounding the inside of my head with clues. _Blood. Fangs. Stakes._ "Vampire?" I ask, confused as to why he chose that word. "Yes, very good." He smiles sheepishly. "But why did you…" "There is no time for questions." He shushes me. "One More Thing." He says. I look at him, a little worried.

"There is a tourist walking down Blackberry Road. What is he addicted to?" I laugh. "How am I supposed to kn…" my brain screams louder. _Rainbows. Friendship. Magic. Porn._ "My Little Pony porn?" I ask, my face flushed. Braden laughs. "YES! YOU DID IT!" he shakes my shoulders roughly. "WHY ARE YOU SO EXCITED?" I ask, shaken. He picks me up and twirls me around. "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa," I say, hitting his shoulders with my palms, his giddiness rubbing off on me. I giggled like an Anime School Girl. He smiled at me when he sat me down. "TAG!" he slapped my arm, taking off farther down the hallway. "Hey!" I ran after him…well more like I flied after him. I was faster. Stronger. Smarter. _What was in that stuff?_ I cornered Braden in the bathroom. I didn't even think. He caught me in his skinny arms and spun me towards the mirror. "Look at yourself!" But I couldn't see myself. Or Braden. I touched the mirror, as the giddiness ebbed away, and confusion set in. my hand glided through completely, leaving the glass rippling around it. I screeched. "WHAT THE HELL?" I jumped back, pulling my hand out of the mirror. Braden steadied me. "Welcome to your new home," he says. I don't even get the chance to ask him what he means before he shoves me through the mirror.


	7. Chapter 7: What We Are

(View of Jade)

Swirling through the darkness was not on my agenda for the night. Or getting pushed through a magical mirror. And, oh yeah, being surrounded by demons.

"Braden!" I hissed angrily, clawing around the dark room. I feel a hand circle my waist, and my elbow juts back reflexively, catching Braden in the stomach. He gasped, and I screamed for help. He slapped his hand over my mouth. "SHHHH." He whisper-yells, pulling me closer to him. _Concentrate. What do you hear?_ Braden's voice crackles to life in my subconscious. I blink, taking a deep breath and concentrating on my ears. _Scuffling. Grunting._ I reply, swallowing. _Yes, good. We're in a room full of the damned. They've done such horrible things that they've been chosen to suffer all of eternity in the darkness with no sight or hearing. Focus on a telepathical level. But prod into their minds gently. They may not be able to see or hear us, but they can sense us._ I scrunch up my nose, feeding into the nearest restless brain. A mind scrambling howl erupts through my body, shaking my bones and chilling me to the core. _Oops, not very gentle._ I wince. _Dammit, Jade, I said carefully!_ Braden's voice hurt my head, and I kicked him in the shin. _Imagine you're walking into water when you use your telepathy. Try not to disturb the water._ I picture myself at Pond Konell, slowly walking into the minnow infested waters. I skim my hands over the surface, letting the minnows dart around me. I picture Braden, as I slide undetected into his subconscious. Braden's breath tickles the back of my neck, as I search through his thoughts and memories, trying to find his motive. _You there, Jade?_ I hear his concern, but I do not acknowledge him. He must not know I can see everything. I had his entire mind at my fingertips. A particular memory catches my mind's eye, and I rewind. It was so very cold in this memory, and the pangs of loneliness I was experiencing was almost too much to bear. My stomach howled for food, and my ankle burned from the chains wrapped around it. I was shaken violently out of the memory, into reality. _What did you see?_ His voice hissed. _Tell me._

I felt tears streaming down my face as I responded. "Get me out of here."

Later that morning, we got home, and I was fuming. "What the hell _are you?_ " I demanded, shoving **B** raden. He goes flying into the wall, cracking the sheetrock. Braden coughs, getting back up. "Think about it, Jade. You've got the evidence." He smirks. "Besides," he says, "You're exactly the same. I had to do something. I couldn't just let you die." I know what he is. But I'm not going to say it. _They are not real,_ I tell myself. "oh, but they are." Braden argues.

" _ **STAY OUT OF MY HEAD YOU CREEP!"**_ I scream, punching him. He just laughs. "Accept it," he says, grabbing my hand. I hang my head. "Okay."

And I did.

Later that evening, I had laid my head in Braden's lap, and he stroked my hair as I stared out the window, watching little raindrops streak down the window in an endless race. A small tear escaped my eye as I came to complete acceptance with my new fate. I was a Vampire, a blood thirsty monster. The only who understands what I am is a random kid I picked up off the street. He turned me into this. I can't ever go outside without ridiculous amounts of sunblock, and real human food would never please me. I would never be able to do the simplest humane things…

"Don't think like that," Braden said. I only sniffled in response. "At least you have people that love you." He says. "Oh yeah? Who?" I say sarcastically, curling into a smaller ball. "I do." He says. I close my eyes. "Of course you do." I murmur, releasing the tension in my muscles, and letting my head be cradled by his chest. "Of course I do. How could I not?" he says, leaning down to kiss my left temple.

"Sleep," he whispers, waving his hand over me. My eyelids become too heavy to bear.


	8. Chapter 8: Ivory

(View of Jade)

I went to sleep accompanied.

I woke up alone.

My head was propped up with a pillow as if Braden never there.

I got up, searching for evidence that he wasn't just a nightmare. Everything was in its proper place, from the number of spoons to the magnets on the fridge…..no. A piece of paper was under the "Bite me" magnet. I smiled. Of course Braden would choose that one. It was a gift from my mom when we went to Carlos' house of knickknacks. It was hanging next to a poster advertising the newest remake of Dracula.

I slip the note out from under the magnet gently, then begin to read.

 _ **Jade,**_

 _ **I have went to the Eldest. I am enrolling you into our society so you may properly feed. Tomorrow I will take you to Lucy. If you wish, you can keep your human identity. or you may pick an identity of your choice. You will go through a series of tests to determine your supernatural power. Freshlings (a nickname for just bit vampires) are very dangerous and unpredictable, as you will find out for yourself. I'll come back for you tonight. –Braden**_

 _ **Screeeeecccchhhhh BAM!**_

I hit the ground, squeezing my eyes shut. A few moments later,I crawl to the window, looking out for whatever made that awful noise.I stand up, then open the door prudently. I walk down the apartment stairs, still shrouded by shadow. I step off the bottom stair, and I hiss with pain. My hand was on fire. I pull it back into the shadows. Braden wasn't kidding. The area between my thumb and my wrist was fire truck red, and it glowed like still cooling embers. The wind blew, and small flakes of me flew away. I walked back up the stairs, and slammed the door behind me. I drew the blinds, turned off the lights, then cried.

Later that night, Braden and I jump through the mirror. This time, we land in a place shaped like a train station, only covered on every surface with mirrors. Vampires came flying out and flying through them without any organization that I could see. Braden grabs my arm. "So?" he asks. "So what?" I ask him, looking around for an exit. "What do you think?" he demands. "It's chaos." I smirk, walking to the nearest tunnel to the surface. "What are you doing? You can't go up there! You reek of humans! You're also going to need a dress. You look terrible." He squeaks, dragging me by my hand.

Later, I'm standing in a Vapor/Vampire Studio. "Brrrrraden! What a wondrous surprise!" a female Romanian voice catcalls. A woman walks up from behind the counter, wearing only a white speedo and a sheer lace cape. My eyes widen. "Is that considered a dress here?" I whisper to Braden. The woman laughs, her mighty breasts jumping. Her snow white hair was pulled into a perfect elegant bun. Her skin was the same off white, in fact, the only colorful thing on her was her blood red lipstick. She was possible the most perfect person I had ever seen. "No sweethearrrtt. Dis is joost how I drrrresss." Braden smiles at the woman. "Ivory! Good to see you! She's a freshling." Ivory nods, as if understanding. "Going to see the Eldest?" Braden nods. Ivory smiles at me. She takes my measurements, and comes back with a huge fluffy dark purple dress. Ivory smiles when I come out of the dressing room. "Joo look absolutely lovely, dear." I rest my arms at my sides, gazing at the floor. I look up at Braden to see his reaction. He smiles, and I feel my face heat up. I look back down. "Smile, Dear." I look up at Ivory, and she's holding up a mirror. One that _I can see myself in!_ I smile sheepishly. Ivory, seemingly delighted, grabs my hand and pulls me away. She hands me white lace gloves, a pendant necklace with tiny roses hanging off, with matching rose earrings. She helps me put them on, and my stomach rumbles. "Braden, luv, I have a feeling your friend hasn't eaten since The Bite." Ivory accuses. "She's not ready to feed from the main source. She can't it. She'd be breaking Lucy's code. She has to be admitted to the society." Braden replies gruffly. "What about subsources, hmmm?" she spits. "I don't have any!" he shoots back. Ivory scoffs, slamming her hand into the wall, triggering a concealed button. An icey compartment slides out of the wall, and she grabs a Styrofoam cup from within. She hands it to me. "Drink up." Again, it was the ambrosia. "What is this?"

"Blood."


	9. Chapter 9: Deal with the Devil

(View of Jade)

My size three leather heeled boots clacked against the marble floors of the Eldest's court. On one arm, I was escorted by a husky voiced African American male, who's rough hands were sure to blossom my upper arms into a collect of bruises. On the other arm, Braden's skinny arm circles with mine. I walked cautiously, because I was blindfolded and couldn't see a damn thing. Apparently, knowing the location of the Eldest Court while one was not solemnly sworn to the society was a big no-no. Braden sends me soothing thoughts. _Don't worry. We're almost there._ I kicked him in the shin, only to get a harder iron grip on my upper arm from Husky dude.

After what seemed forever, the blindfold came off. A soothing red light pulsed from the center of the small dark room, reminding me of a beating heart. Candles aligned every surface. Smoke curled up from behind a red sheer curtain, where a figure was shrouded in a black moving mass. The husky man cleared his throat, his hand still clamped onto my now bruised arm. "Thy Eldest, she who cares for all, the Dark Mass, you have visitors." Several candles snuffed out, and I saw the figure wince. A sexy female voice that flowed like a babbling brook spoke. "Attack on sixteen Vampires at a nightclub. All staked. Their life candles have been conquered." The curtain falls back, revealing billions of black butterflies circling in a tornado around the speaker.

"Dismissed," she says, and the man lets go of me, shrinking into a butterfly. I rubbed my arm angrily. The other butterflies broke their formation, and started to break away from each other, heading to individual candles. The woman revealed had icy white eyes, and an egg white complexion. Her black hair had red streaks melted into it, looking about as natural as a lamb cuddling with a lion.

"I am Lucy." She says.

"The Darkest of Souls, The Black Mass, The All Seeing. Speak girl, and tell me what you desire." Her icy eyes didn't quite look at my green ones, but rather focused on the space above my head. Braden pipes up. "She's just…" the woman flicks her wrist, and Braden flies into the marble wall. I then notice the pulsing tattoos on her legs. They pulsed red, like angry wasps. "I was speaking to the girl," she hissed, startling several butterflies. They fluttered restlessly. I clear my throat. "Ma'am.." she interrupts me. "Lucy, child." I clear my throat again. "Um…..Lucy. you see, I don't know exactly what or where I am." The woman purrs. "I am blind, child, and I know what you are." I look at her eyes, which were staring helplessly at thin air. Braden strains into my mind. _Blessing. You want her blessing._ "I would like your blessing into the Society." I say, carefully patting my hair.

Lucy laughs. And Laughs. And Laughs. "You wish to be part of our society, eh?" she cackles. She points to a particularly small group of butterflies. "Let's find your power, shall we?" she purrs. The group of butterflies pop into black clad vampires, all snarling at me like I was their dinner. "Attack!" Lucy screamed. The first girl speeds at me, then stops a few feet away. A big black cloud chokes me as it emits from her hands, and I fan my hands to ward it off. Lucy snaps and she's a butterfly again. Two come at me this time, linking their arms and rushing at me. I try to jump over their entertwined arms, but end up falling and cracking my head on the marble floor. Lucy and the others cackle and I wish I could disappear. The black clad vampires suck in a surprised breath. "Where did she go?" the last three ask, and Lucy smiles. "Child, I believe your power is invisibility."

An hour later, I had a pentagram tattooed to the inside of my wrist. "Why a pentagram?" I ask Braden as we walk out. "You know what Lucy stands for, right?" Braden asks me. I shake my head. "Allora, she's Lucifer."

I had just made a Deal with the Devil.

 **Attention readers: Jade traded her identity for another when she received her blessing. Her name is Allora. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pink Hair and Blood Baths

(View of Jade/Allora)

I'm sitting at the kitchen table clutching a cup of blood as I stare out the window into the night. "What say you and I go have some fun?" Braden says, laying a hand on my shoulder. I shake his hand off. "Will I get my first bite?" I sneer, drinking from my cup. I feel Braden's mood darken. "If your source is willing."

And so, a short Super Speed run later, we're standing outside of Senka's Dungeon, a nightclub for the "Undead." Through the pulsing strobe lights, the mind splitting techno garbage, I see a pink maned girl running through the crowd, waving her arms wildly at the DJ booth, cursing like a sailor. A scrawny boy gestures wildly back, pointing at her. She pushes him out of the booth, and he flails all the way down. Braden thunders over to the girl, and I'm right on his heels as the song cuts out.

"I'd like to apologize," the girl's voice crackles to life as she speaks into a microphone. "My friend Ethan here thought it would be okay to turn off Falling in Reverse. So let's give him a round of Applause for stupidity!" The crowd boos, and Ethan flips her off.

 _Ethan!_ My brain screams. I stare nervously at Ethan as Braden introduces me to the pink haired chick. Ethan looks perplexed, as if he recognizes me, but doesn't quite place where he's seen me before. "Ethan, this is my friend Braden and his special friend….um…" she looks at me for a name. "I'm Allora," I squeak, tucking my now blonde hair behind my ear. Ethan laughs. "woo…. For a second there, I thought you were my friend back from the dead." I smile pleasantly, swallowing the lump in my throat. Madison whistles under her breath. "Damn, Allora. Nice set of chompers you got there. You a freshling?" she asks, marveling at my mouth. I shut it quickly, blushing. Braden clears his throat. "That's a touchy subject at the moment." Madison nods, as if understanding.

"You looking for a bite?" she asks Braden. "For her, yes. Might get her fangs under control." Madison smiles, and then taps her watch twice. The music turns down. She grabs the microphone off her belt.

"HEELLLLOOOOO, MY ROCKIN' REJECTS!" she rumbles and I can sense the crowd's excitement. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, ALLORA?" she points to me, and I'm hit with a spotlight. I wince, and then wave shyly. "She's a branded freshling, one of Lucy's…." a group of people in a booth in the farthest corner cheer. " **LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!"** Madison raises her fist in the air, silencing them. "And tonight's going to be her first bite!" more cheers erupt from the crowd. Madison raises her fist again. "And since that's a big hoorah for you blood suckers, I say we treat her to the good stuff!" silence.

Madison taps her microphone and mutters, "Do we have any human non-faculty in the house that aren't busy in the back room?" she shrugs. "Guess not. You know what that means, folks?" She pauses for dramatic effect. "Allora's first bite is on the house!" Madison squeals, slamming her hand down on her watch.

" _ **BLOOD BATH!"**_ she screams, as the fire sprinklers come on. A death metal guitar solo blares through the speakers, bashing my eardrums. Blood sprinkles down into the crowd at first then starts pouring as everyone starts dancing spastically.

Madison grins at me, and offers her wrist. "To a new member of our society!" she squeals, pointing to her artery. "Drink up," she whispers dementedly. The room begins to spin, and I feel bile rise in my throat.

 _No._

 _ **No.**_

 _ **I couldn't.**_

 _ **I wouldn't.**_


	11. a quick intermission

**Hello my readers! I'd really appreciate it if you would leave me reviews so I know how im doing. This is my first fanfiction I've typed up. Soon I'll be writing** _ **" The Next Generation"**_ **which will be a Percy Jackson crossover with Doctor Who. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11: Walt and the White Wolf

(View of Allora)

I woke up in my blood spattered clothes. I smelled awful, like pennies and sour milk. I reach out to Braden in my mind, but all I got was a stony wall. I shake my head, climbing out of bed and getting in the shower.

After a warm relaxing shower, I crawl back into bed in my bra and panties.

I wake up again in the afternoon, and I try to reach out to Braden again. Silence. I can't even sense him. I hear a knock on the door, and I grab Braden's hoodie and zip it over my bra, and pull on some shorts over my veiny legs.

I walk down the hallway, and stop in front of the door. I wrap my cold palm around it, and yank it open. I see that it's my landlord, Walt. I smile. "Oh, hello Walter." I say, smiling wider. My mother knew Walter and was close friends with him before the accident. He smiles back. "Heya girlie. How them pipes holdin' up for ya? They stayin' together?" he asks, pushing his way inside. He pulls an iron stake out of his side bag I hadn't noticed before. He looks at me sadly. "Sorry girlie, but I can't have an infestation on my hands. Bad for the business." And then he lunged at me, murder in his eyes. I screamed as loud as I could, lunging to the side. He slams into the wall. "Braden!" I scream, scrambling away from Walt, wishing I could be invisible at that moment.

I hear a snarl and a massive white wolf lunges through the doorway, latching onto Walt's neck with one bite and shaking him like a ragdoll. Braden appears next to me, pulling me behind him. "Where are the rest?" he asks, angrily. "Walt's the only one," I sob, as the wolf claws at Walt as he tries to stab it with the stake. The wolf bites down on his neck with a bone crunching snap, and I hear Walt yelp as he dematerializes into golden dust. The wolf pants, then poof! There's a Madison standing there! She smiles, flipping her hair. "Hey Vampy. What's shakin?"

 **Sorry to cut this one short. Trust me, it's worth it!**


	13. Chapter 12: Where am I?

**For you BVB and Falling in Reverse fans out there, this one's for you! And Madison Williams, if you're reading, I miss you, chica. Write me a letter, Bro!**

Jake strums gently on his guitar, his pick balanced expertly between his fingers. Ronnie grunts, pulling his hood over his face to shield it from the sun. "Vampire," Jake teases. "I'm not a Vampire!" _not bad. I'll write that down later._ Jake snorts. "Yeah, and I'm not a werewolf." The two teenagers begin to wrestle, and Ronnie laughs.

Madison and Allora fly down the street on skateboards, and the boys watch as they pass. The smell of sunscreen and roses wafts over to the boys as Allora passes. Ronnie could hear her thoughts. _I've got to get home. The sun is killing me._

Ronnie catches a glimpse of her face as she begins to turn the corner. He senses the danger before it happens. He's already running before she falls off the board, revealing her hooded face to the sun. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree, and Jake can smell the burning flesh. Madison runs towards Allora, but Ronnie gets there first. He shields her face with his body, and frantically assesses the damage. Tears streamed down her face, cooling her ember flesh. He grabs her hand, and uses his power.

A gold light surrounds them as he heals her, the golden light pulsing through her hair, curling around it like the tail of a purring cat. He felt her take a deep breath, as she saw his past. That was the only downside to his vampire power, was that he was mentally vulnerable during these healing sessions.

He felt his heart warm at her porcelain face, perfectly unscarred. He cradled her face with one hand, wiping away a tear. He kissed her forehead, and he gasps as the area around his right eye glows. She was the one. His soul mate. Her own mark glimmers to life on her left eye, and fades back into her skin. He cradles her close, and then breaks the golden bubble after putting her hood over her face. He turns to the other girl, who was staring at him with sad eyes. Jake was clutching her arm tightly. "Ronnie…" Jake began. Ronnie shook his head. "No. Let the girl take her home. Never speak of this." He began to walk Back down to his house, clutching his fists. Jake turned helplessly to Madison. "He won't understand, he'll want to fight for….." Madison interrupts him. "I'm telling you. Get him out of here. Braden's unpredictable, especially now. He probably already knows." And with that, she scooped up Allora, shifted into her wolf form, and ran home with Allora on her back.

"How could you let her hurt herself?" Braden demanded, shoving Madison across the yard.

"Braden I didn't…"

"Were you too busy ogling those idiots?!"

"Braden, he, I…"

"Oh don't tell me. You're in love."

"It's not like that…"

"OH POOR ME, always alone. Blah blah."

"Quite being an ASSHOLE!"

"Boo-who. No one to force myself on…"

"HE WAS A…"

"Whaaaaa. Poor Madison."

"But Braden Please…"

"too busy being lonely to care for a friend…"

"HE IMPRINTED ON HER."

Braden grows silent, looking at her more seriously. "Who?" he whispers, hands shaking. "I tried to tell you…. I tried…." He grabbed her shoulders roughly. "WHO?" he backs her against a tree. "Braden, we knew this would happen sooner or later…." He clutches her neck against the tree, cutting off her air supply. "Take me to him." He says, his eyes a blood thirsty red.

Madison whines as she shifts, picking up Ronnie's scent and scrambling through the brush. Braden follows, hot on her tail. Little did they know, Allora stood at the window, listening. She threw the window open, climbed out, and chased after them.

No one was hurting Ronnie.

Jake is at the bottom of his stairs when he drops the two suitcases. "Okay Ronnie, we're going on a roadtrip. Grab your toothbrush and a beer bottle and lets roll." Ronnie looks up from his book as he hears a knock on the door. "Not it. And I'm not going on a roadtrip." Jake groans, and opens the door. A pure white wolf sat hunched and defeated as a vampire was nose to nose with Jake. His mouth was stained red, and his skin glistened in the moonlight. "WHERE IS HE?" Braden lunged bast Jake and hurled himself at Ronnie. Ronnie looked up again to see the predator suspended in air, and the girl in the doorway, her eyes glowing yellow.

" _No one will be hurt today," she hissed, snapping Braden's neck with a clench of her fist. She turned to Madison, and coaxed the wolf to rise. "You are free of your vow." She turned to Jake. "You know what you must do." And finally, she turned to her soul mate. "Ronnie…" she said dreamily, before falling to the ground in a slumped heap._

Time resumed to normal, and Ronnie rushed to her. Cradling her head, he shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" 


	14. Chapter 13: My mum

**Hey Madison, and angel, IM ALIVE! Thanks to everyone who has PMed to keep this story alive.**

Ronnie cradled Allora in his arms, studying her soul tattoo. The lovely swirls under her eye entranced Ronnie in a passion he couldn't even begin to describe. Jake sat next to Madison, who was crying inconsolably. Allora's eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth, then shut it again. She rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" Madison jumped from her chair, rushing to Allora. "Allora, I thought you'd be dead, or in a coma or-…." Ronnie laid a hand on Madison's shoulder. "Madison, Look." Allora stared at them both with a terrified gaze on her face, looking at them like strangers. "Who are you?" Jake frowned. "Oh no… she's one of the Clockstoppers." Madison looks at Jake, shaking her head quickly. "impossible. She's not related to royal blood." Jake shakes his head. "Not that we know of." At this moment, Allora became very angry. "EXCUSE ME, IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The room got silent, and Ronnie cleared his throat. "You just saved everyone in this room lives, and you're a vampire, and you might just be related to one of the elders." Allora gave him a look most of them would describe as the "No shit" look. "I KNOW IM A VAMPIRE. BUT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU." Ronnie smiled. She was feisty. "Im Ronnie, a vampire like you, I saved your life. This is Jake, he's a werewolf, and he's an asshole. And this is Madison, another Werewolf, part of the London Bloodline. She's your best friend." Allora clutched her head, as pangs of pain hammered away in her brain. Foggy images floated before her eyes. There was another one, with brown floppy hair, and kaleidoscope eyes. "who…was the other one…the dead one." The room felt as if all the air had been sucked out of it, and Ronnie choked out, "That's….Braden….he tried to kill us all. But you saved us." Allora frowned. "Why did he try to kill you?" Madison piped in. "He was crazy." Jake pushes her arm.

A few hours later…..

Lucy stood at their doorstep, robed in red. The guard on her right side spoke first. "Invite us in." Jake growled. "NO WAY!" Allora chided Jake angrily. "Now Jake! Is that anyway to treat my mum?"


End file.
